Guren
by Neko Azumi
Summary: Sasuke soube seu nome numa terça-feira e depois disso nunca mais pode esquecer este nome.


Minha segunda one-shot. Espero que gostem!

[One-Shot] Guren (Lótus Vermelha)

Era uma terça de noite que pensava ser como todos as outras. Eu sentado em umas das mesas daquele velho bar, bebendo minha cerveja enquanto olhava os outros presentes sem o mínimo interesse, mas por um pequeno detalhe algo mudou. No outro lado do salão uma senhorita vestindo um bem-apessoado vestido vermelho de uma manga só que destacava sua belíssima pele branca, tal vestimenta que combinava com seus inigualáveis cabelos rosados e seus formosos lábios rubros, mas apesar de todos esses tons avermelhados que chamavam a atenção, ela tinha mais uma cor que lhe destacava: seus olhos de um puríssimo verde esmeraldino que se sobressaia ainda mais pelo fraco contorno de lápis preto.

Fiquei a admirá-la de longe, quando – apesar da distancia – pude ouvir a mesma disser seu nome. Sakura. Nome de uma flor, um nome gracioso. Neste mesmo instante senti que nunca mais poderia esquecer aquele nome, pois este mesmo estaria gravado para sempre em minha mente. Porém só ouvir seu nome não bastava para mim, preciso escutar mais de sua voz, preciso falar com ela. Levantei-me de meu aconchego e fui-me até ela.

Já fazia mais de um mês, dês de quando a encontrei pela primeira vez, agora nós encontrávamos todos os dias à tarde no parque para conversamos sobre nossos planos para o futuro, até mesmo de coisas triviais. Não podia deixar de notar que em todos os momentos pessoas paravam seus passeios somente para admirar tal beleza que ela exalava. Nascida em um lugar inadequado, num desconhecido onde ninguém a percebia, até o momento em que desabrochara e revelara sua graça esplendida. Apesar de ter nascido em um lugar como aquele, ela ainda era pura, parecia que havia uma barreira em volta dela que a protegia das impurezas desse mundo. Exatamente com uma lótus.

Mais uma vez era terça-feira de noite e neste instante estava eu parado em frente ao condomínio de Sakura, tínhamos ido ver uma peça teatral de lançara há pouco tempo e a qual ela queria ver muito. Ela se despedia, e enquanto isso eu me perdia em meus pensamentos... Já faz bastante tempo que nós conhecíamos, éramos amigos, entretanto isso não era o suficiente para mim, queria ser algo a mais para ela, algo que ninguém poderia ser. Sem delongas a puxei para mim e colei meus lábios com o dela. Tinha certeza que a surpreendi, pois que mulher não se surpreenderia ao ser beijada de repente. Pensei em me separar dela, mas ela – mesmo depois de um tempo – me respondeu. E foi aqui que iniciou um grande romance, mas que infelizmente não duraria muito tempo.

Terça-feira era o pior dia da minha vida. Estava eu parado as uns cinco metros de distância de minha querida flor, que neste momento estava imóvel na rua gelada daquela cidade. Sua vestimenta vermelha agora se tornava ainda mais escarlate. O chão agora era coberto por um líquido encarnado. Corri em sua direção e ao chegar lá me ajoelhei ao seu lado, aquilo simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo, peguei sua mão frágil que agora também se encontrava gélida. Ela abriu os olhos e ao mesmo tempo a puxei para meu colo.

Apesar de eu estar perdendo a pessoa mais importante de minha vida, a única que pode me dar algum motivo para viver, eu realmente não conseguia falar nada, parecia que alguém tinha costurado minha boca, minhas lágrimas não desciam, meu rosto não mostrava tristeza, era algo deprimente. Foi quando ela sussurrou bem baixo para que somente eu pudesse ouvi-la um: "Não choras" e sorriu antes de fechar seus olhos para sempre. Sakura realmente podia ver através de meu corpo, ela via até mesmo minha alma que se encontrava totalmente despedaçada. Em pensar que foi numa terça-feira que a conheci, que a tive, e que a perdi. Com certeza esse era o pior dia da semana para mim, o dia de minhas dores.

Exatamente hoje fazia um ano dês de que Sakura partira, o dia de minhas dores era hoje. Estava parado em frente ao tumulo dela com rosas vermelhas em mãos, as quais deixei ali no momento em que me fui embora. Passava pelo parque onde passeávamos onde sentei em um banco que estava em baixo de uma cerejeira que ainda não tinha florescido. Fechei os olhos e expirei aquele perfume doce das flores, sentido o vento bater em meu rosto e foi quando senti um leve toque em meu pé. Abri meus olhos e olhei para baixo uma bola branca estava parada ali, peguei-a e ao levantar meu olhar para o dono da bola, um vento frio, mas aconchegante passou em meus cabelos fazendo-os balançar e uma pétala de cerejeira passei em frente ao meu olhar e quando esta chegou ao chão, finalmente vi a proprietária do objeto esférico.

Uma menina de curtos cabelos rosados, lábios rubros e de pele pálida vestindo um simples vestido vermelho que salientava mais ainda seus olhos verdes puríssimos. Acabei dando um pequeno sorriso, lhe entreguei a bola para em seguida fazer um cafuné em sua cabeça. Ela também sorri e agradeceu-me antes de ir brincar com as outras crianças do parque. Fiquei contemplado-a e foi quando pensei, olhando para o céu, que realmente não acreditava em reencarnações, mas quem sabe não tenha acontecido com ela. E foi nesta terça que uma nova lótus vermelha desabrochara.


End file.
